Falling Down
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Sara había hecho cosas horribles, innombrables, para conseguir lo que quería desde que tenia memoria. Pero incluso si es la persona que ama... SaraWolf CRACK


Se deleitó con el fascinante aroma ajeno combinado con el propio. La primavera bajo él se derretía con el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban. El cuarto entero olía a pecado, y él era el culpable.  
>Probo sus labios sintiendo un dulzor drenarse por su paladar, lo beso. Sus labios, su rostro, su mentón, descendiendo hasta su cuello; besándolo, mordiéndolo, probándolo, marcándolo. Todo por la falsa ilusión de pertenencia, ya que en cuanto vislumbro sus azulinos ojos reconfirmo el hecho de que todo era falso.<br>Todo ahí era falso, todo a excepción de sus sentimientos. Todas esas emociones que lo orillaron a semejante abominación.  
>-Mmm...Ahhh...- Sus dulces gemidos lo sacaban de sus pensamientos, se alejó levemente del casto cuerpo para contemplarle, y era, simplemente; hermoso.<br>Hermoso como nadie ni nada, era indescriptible con palabras, ni una horda de talentosos y reconocidos artistas podrían detallar tal celestial ente en ningún medio artístico, puesto que las telas, pinturas, arcillas, rocas, hielos, todo eso no era digno, les faltaba esa energía, esa chispa, ese corazón que solo podían ser de este chico ante él.  
>Sus brillantes ojos ahora nublados, sus mejillas naturalmente sonrojadas ahora ardían, sus rojizos y suaves labios hinchados y entreabiertos que soltaban excitantes suspiros ante sus acciones, su pequeña y engañosa figura delicada, le costaba creer que una criatura así existiera.<br>Se tomó su tiempo para grabar su imagen en su mente "Como si pudiera olvidarlo" pensó con una sonrisa amarga.  
>Acaricio sus costados delineando su esbelta y exquisita figura "Es tan perfecto" pensó, sus labios se escurrieron hasta su pecho al igual que sus manos, acariciando, presionando, su pecho, sus rosados botones, jugo con ellos con sus manos para después saborearles con su lengua.<br>-Uhhhmmmm no... ¡Ah! - sus jadeos y gemidos eran tan dulces. Saboreo todo su pecho hasta su vientre para llegar a su entrepierna, admiro fascinado su erección por todo aquel placer que él le dio y que solo ha sentido con el.  
>Su mirada volvió a su rostro.<p>

"Te amo"

Acaricio sus muslos - "Suave"- le miro nuevamente contemplando su bella faz, esos ojos ahora celestes, y los odio, y más aún, se odio a sí mismo.

"Si tan solo estos ojos me miraran a mi"

Pero su mirada solo buscaba al sujeto que era su Rey.

Provo sus labios, le beso suavemente, a diferencia de los primeros besos que eran lujuria y pasión pura, este era suave, carga de dulzura y todo su amor.

"Si tan solo estos labios dijeran mi nombre"

Pero él era solo un entrometido, una amenaza para el.

"Ámame"

- Ámame - ordeno y sus pupilas despidieron el conocido destello celeste.

"Llama mi nombre"

-Di mi nombre - acerco su rostro al otro, traviesas lagrimas le traicionaron surcando sus mejillas para aterrizar en las ajenas.

"Entrégate a mi"

- Déjame poseerte, entrégate a mí, se mío... - esta vez, más que una orden, era un ruego, una patética suplica.

"Di que me amas"

-Dime que me amas, di mi nombre y di "te amo" - le abrazo de la cintura estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, ahogándose con su aroma y perdiendo los estribos, la poca cordura que le quedaba.

"Ámame"

Pero por más que lo repitiera, su control mental era solo eso, no llegaba al corazón. Ese que ya tenía dueño. Porque todo esto es una mentira. Sabiendo el la verdad.

El rayo de sol bajo el, alzo lentamente sus manos hasta alcanzar su rostro y tomarlo, provocando que le mirara, y entonces, el chico le beso, un beso casto y tierno que él no merecía.  
>- Te amo, Sara... - susurro al separarse, seco sus lágrimas con sus pulgares dándole paz a su alma.<p>

"No te merezco, y tú no mereces que te haga esto"

Pero la urgencia por su amor, incluso si todo era falso, era más grande que su razón.  
>A pesar de todo, al final; yo no tengo conciencia...<p>

Aun sabiendo que estaba mal, que lo estaba dañando a él, y a muchos, incluyéndose a sí mismo.  
>Pero el objeto de sus deseos, pensamientos, anhelo y amor, estaba frente a él, esperando que le tomara.<br>- Sara, tómame... - susurro a su oído con seductora y a la vez tierna voz, sonrió. De acuerdo.  
>Su mano se escabullo hasta la virginal entrada e introdujo uno de sus dedos.<br>- Ouhhh... - soltó un pequeño quejido. Se deslizo de las pequeñas manos y descendió hasta su rosado orificio, poso sus manos en sus muslos y los acaricio para después lamer su entrada.  
>- ¡Ahhhh-! - grito de placer, su espalda se curvo eróticamente - Se siente raro... - soltó inocentemente sonrojado.<br>Nuevamente sonrió para continuar con sus acciones, metía y sacaba su lengua del ano del chico bajo su control mental y las caricias a sus piernas se extendieron a su cuerpo y pecho para regresar a sus blanquecinos muslos. Seguro de que estaba suficientemente lubricado dirigió su mirada al chico y se enterneció por su expresión. Ante la vergüenza y placer que sentía con sus acciones, se había cubierto el rostro con los brazos para que no viera su sonrojo ni escuchara sus gemidos. "Es tan adorable" pensó con una sonrisa sincera. A pesar de las acciones y actitud que mostraba ante todos, ahora bajo sus aposentos, su cuerpo era totalmente honesto.  
>Suavemente aparto los brazos del chico - Déjame verte- susurro una vez que pudo ver su cara, tenía los parpados fuertemente cerrados, los beso y estos dejaron de temblar para abrirse y se lamentó de que estos se encontraran bajo su hechizo impidiéndole contemplar el esplendoroso color que tenían y la chispa que solo estos poseían.<br>Beso sus labios nuevamente - ¿Listo? - el otro asintió tímidamente.  
>Separo sus piernas gentilmente y se posiciono entre ellas, tomo su creciente y palpitante erección que ya le dolía con su mano derecha y comenzó a introducirle lentamente en su entrada, una vez que el glande entro, lo embistió, entrando totalmente.<br>- ¡Ahhhhhh-! ¡Sara! - grito aferrándose a las finas sabanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se emblanquecieron y pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus cristalinos ojos.  
>Se inclinó hasta llegar a los labios del otro e introdujo su lengua para encontrarse con la contraria, se enroscaban y probaban mutuamente tal serpientes encantadas. Los brazos del pequeño se desprendieron de las sabanas para rodear el cuello de su amante atrayéndolo más. Abrazo la pequeña cintura de su único amor con su brazo derecho usando el otro para apoyarse en la cama.<p>

"Si tan solo me hubieras conocido a mi primero"

"Si tan solo El no existiera"

"¿Quién se cree ese idiota? Al fin había encontrado un ser maravilloso. Una luz más brillante y cálida que el sol mismo, tan puro y leal, y no podía tenerlo. Mientras que aquel, que lo tenía todo, se atrevía a tenerlo también a él, y rechazarle. De solo recordarlo se llenaba de ira. Él se lo merecía mucho más, lo necesitaba mucho más que ese idiota"

"Si pudieras olvidarlo y amarme a mi"

"Ámame"

"Ámame"

"Yo te amo, por eso, ámame"

Todos sus pensamientos le abandonaron cuando comenzó con el vaivén, saliendo casi por completo y entrando otra vez de una estocada. Ambos gritando de placer, bañados en sudor, con los sentidos nublados mientras que las embestidas eran más y más rápidas.  
>Los gemidos, jadeos y gritos inundaban la habitación real, y la temperatura subía mas y más, la luz de las velas resplandecían en la oscuridad permitiéndole deleitarse con la afrodisiaca imagen de su amante una y única noche.<br>Sintió que el fin se aproximaba y aumento el ritmo de las embestidas.  
>-¡Sa-Sara! - grito el pequeño corriéndose entre sus vientres mientras que el mismo se venía en su interior deleitándose por todas las sensaciones vividas.<br>Se dejó caer exhausto sobre su amante y le abrazo.  
>No quería dejarlo ir, pero que podía hacer, no le pertenecía.<br>Sin embargo, se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños cuando vio que su acompañante ya se le había adelantado.

"Se ve tan tierno así, tan tranquilo e indefenso"

Beso su frente

"Te amo, por eso, ámame"

Y se quedó dormido  
>Eran las cinco de la mañana, todos seguían durmiendo a excepción de él. Se soltó del agarre del chico y se deslizo grácilmente por las sabanas, tomo su bata que reposaba en una silla junto a su cama y se la coloco.<br>Se quedó quieto ahí, observándole dormir, era hora de tomar una decisión.  
>Si lo dejaba así, en cuanto los otros habitantes del castillo se percataran de sus ausencias, probablemente vendrían a buscarle, en cuanto los vieran la verdad seria innegable, el compromiso seria cancelado y tendría que contraer nupcias con él.<br>Era simplemente perfecto...para él.  
>¿Pero, como condenar a una vida de desgracia muda al amor de su vida?<br>Imperdonable  
>Por segunda vez esa noche, su corazón le traiciono. Si, incluso ese cruel y oscuro corazón latía, latía fuertemente por el puro y cálido corazón perteneciente al apacible chico en sus aposentos.<br>Abandono su habitación.  
>Se deslizo grácilmente por los pasillos hasta la cocina.<p>

-...-

Descubrió el angelical cuerpo bajo sus sabanas, tomo una de las cucharas en la bandeja y comenzó con su trabajo.  
>Con cada una de sus amadas marcas...<p>

-...-

Se despertó mareado, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos e intento reincorporarse.  
>¿Que había pasado anoche?<br>Como fuera, no tenía importancia.  
>Al mirar a su lado, tal y como esperaba, estaba vacío. Su prometido bien sabía que despertarle era una condena de muerte, sonrió por eso. Se deshizo de su camisón para cambiarlo por su tan acostumbrado uniforme y se encamino hasta la puerta principal del castillo donde sabía se encontraría un carruaje esperándole para regresar a casa.<br>Y ahí les vio, su hermano mayor pequeño, el Daikenja, su prometido, desde luego su anfitrión, el rey Saralegui de Shou Shimarron, custodiado por su fiel guardaespaldas.  
>- Regresen con cuidado - fueron sus últimas palabras y les vio marcharse.<p>

"Ámame, Wolfram"

-...-

- Oe, Wolf, ¿Todavía tienes de esos caramelos de ayer? - pregunto ansioso, eran realmente deliciosos.  
>El aludido que se encontraba a su izquierda asintió - Creo que aún me quedan algunos por aquí - soltó introduciendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Su expresión de torno extrañada al notar un objeto desconocido acompañando los caramelos a los que su prometido se había aficionado.<br>Lo saco disimuladamente. Era una bella cadena de oro, con un colgante; era una piedra preciosa delicadamente tallada, única en su tipo, era cristalina, sin embargo, en cada una de sus orillas y detalles desprendía destellos de diversos y bellos colores. Tenía una pequeña nota atada a él. Dudoso, la desenrollo y procedió a leerla. Su corazón se encogió.

Von Bielefeld-kyo:  
>Me disculpo, ya que aun conociendo tu condición actual, mi corazón se atrevió a latir por ti. Anhelándote sabiéndolo imposible. Sin embargo espero aceptes estas palabras, que juro, no dedicare a nadie más mientras viva.<br>Pues te diré que, sobre todo y todos, incluyéndolo a él y a mi propio reino, sin importar nada, yo te amo.  
>Eres la única verdad para mí<br>No pido correspondencia, solo aceptación.  
>Que sepas, todo lo que soy, es tuyo, eres mi dueño y siempre estaré aquí para ti, velando por tus sueños y anhelos. Deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, incluso dando la mía si es necesario, para ti.<br>Mi corazón arde por el tuyo eternamente  
>Mi sol inalcanzable<br>Sara  
>P.D: Si aceptas lo que te he confesado, por favor, usa la cadena, es todo lo que te pido para que mi alma descanse en paz.<p>

Una pequeña lagrima broto, deslizándose por sus blanquecinos mejillas, sonrió amargamente, tomo la cadena entre sus dedos y la contemplo por unos momentos, tranquilamente se la coloco en su cuello de cisne admirando los destellos arcoíris que esta soltaba. "Lo siento Sara" pensó, dándole lugar a pequeñas lágrimas.  
>- ¡Wolfram! - exclamo el moreno preocupado. Si había algo que no soportaba era ver el bello rostro de su ángel triste, mucho menos llorando, inmediatamente le abrazo, este se sorprendió pero se dejó hacer. No podía resistirse. Se sentía a salvo de todo en los brazos de su amado rey.<br>- No me sueltes nunca, Yuuri - susurro hundiéndose en su pecho. Sus palabras tenían un significado más allá de sus palabras y Yuuri lo sabía.  
>- Incluso siendo un enclenque, nunca lo haría –respondió con voz amable y le abrazo más fuerte. Era una promesa.<p>

Absortos en mundo donde solo ellos existían ellos dos, no se percataron de la mirada sobre ellos, el Daikenja sonrió satisfecho antes de que la luz chocara contra sus gafas ocultando sus ojos.

"Jamás olvidaras tu pecado, Rey de Shou Shimarron, me entristezco por ti, no pudiste más"

Porque...

"Sin importar que, incluso antes de ser concebidos"

"Ellos ya se pertenecían"


End file.
